Now You're Gone
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Sonic snaps at Amy in a store, only to feel regret immediately. What would he do to get her back? Would he turn to his friends? Last chapter will be partly song.
1. Flashing Back!

**Here's my first real SonAmy story, but at the beggining it doesn't seem like it. I know the first chapter is kinda short, but it's basicly an intro! I promised mah friend I would make this one for her, to you Samantha27! Sorry it took me so long to make it, I was kinda busy over the summer. Hope you enjoy it and I promise the second chapter will be out shortly! IF you guys like it that is!**

"Come on Amy, you know I didn't mean it!" Sonic the Hedgehog begged as he jogged to keep up with the pink hedgehog next to him, Amy Rose. They were just leaving the grocery store they had just been in, but now it was Amy that was avoiding Sonic.

"Hmph!" Amy huffed as she sped up. Sonic stopped there and watched as she stormed off. He sat down on a bench with a sigh, and put his head in his hands. What had he said again? Even he couldn't remember.

~ Flashback ~

_"SONIC!" the fourteen year old girl squealed as she ran over to her hero. Sonic froze where he was, and silently prayed for her to go away. He already had a headache, and Amy wasn't going to make it better. He flinched as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Amy always did this, so Sonic knew that he should just wait it out. But this time, Sonic narrowed his eyes and squirmed out of her grip of death. He tried to catch his breath, but Amy pulled him back over to her. That was it, he could take it anymore. He broke free of her arms and spun on his heel to face her._

_"Damn it, Amy you always do this!" he yelled in frustration, "It's bad enough you follow me around and try to get a date, but the hugging has GOT to STOP! Why can't you to leave me the hell alone for one day!"_

_As soon as he said it, Sonic clasped his hand over his mouth. Now he had done it, and all the people in the grocery store were staring at him. One look at Amy's heartbroken face told him that she was sad beyond anything words could fix. Tears were now rolling down her rosy cheeks as she looked at him with disbelief. She finally spoke, and her voice cracked._

_"I thought you loved me Sonic! I guess I thought wrong!" she said coldly, then turned and ran out of the store wiping at her tears. Sonic looked around at the people all around him, looking at the blue hedgehog with a cruel stare that made him shiver. He followed Amy out of the store to try to apoligize._

~ End Flashback ~

_So that's how it all went down_, Sonic thought to himself miserably. Would Amy ever forgive him? Would be alone forever? He stood up and ran to his best friend Tails' house. Tails could always think of a way to cheer him up. Usually...

**So that's it for chapter one I guess? See, doesn't look very SonAmy right now, does it? Trust me it will at the final chapter. So, review, tell me what you think, and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Suggestions and Whispered Words

**Ok, I know it was only yesterday when I posted the first chapter, but I get impatient even with myself! So I just had to make another chapter! I know I'm not the best at making long chapters, but don't flame me for that alone. Now if the story overall SUCKS, then go ahead and flame away! I hope you enjoy this one even if you hated the first! Ok. here we go!**

Sonic knocked on the door of his friend Tails' house, and he answered a few moments later. Miles "Tails" Prower greeted his friend with a cheery smile, but it was returned with a look of great depression. The twin tailed fox tilted his head in confusion and concern. It wasn't like Sonic to be sad, especially not on such a beautiful day!

"What's wrong Sonic? You look upset." Tails asked Sonic with worry. The blue hedgehog looked up at Tails and frowned.

"I did something, and I don't know how to fix it." Sonic replied sadly. Tails took a minute to think.

"You punched somebody and said it was so you wouldn't forget where the fork was, and told him that three and seven together make ham sandwich? Then you randomly declared 'Banana hammock!', screamed 'For the tuna!', and ran away? Tails asked all in one breath, panting by the time he was done.

"Umm....Nooooo..." Sonic hesitated. _Where the hell had THAT ONE come from?!,_ Sonic thought to himself wildly. "I got mad and kinda told Amy that I could take her obbsessive hugging and that I wanted to be alone, but when I tried to apoligize, she stormed off in tears..." Sonic hung his head miserably.

"Well, I'm not very good with that kind of thing, cause me and Cream don't usually fight." the orange fox told him, then said, "Did you try asking Sarah? She's as close to Amy as they come you know!"

"I did not think of that, thanks Tails buddy! See ya!" Sonic shouted with a little more excitement, leaving Tails to stand in the doorway.

It wasn't that far to Amy's house, maybe a two minute run? Sonic skid to a halt in from of the large pink house sitting on the top of a small hill. Out on the lawn was a young light blue hedgehog that looked about twelve years old, and Sonic ran over to her.

"Hey Sarah, have you seen Amy anywhere around here?" he asked the younger girl, who was looking up at him. The most confusing part about Sarah was that she looked very much like Amy.

"Yeah, she came by a few minutes ago looking really sad. She told me that she didn't want to talk about it..." Sarah shook her head and stood up, "What happened this time Sonic? I want to know NOW!" she insisted. Sarah was sort of adopted by Amy as a daughter, but they were about the same age. It made perfect sense that Sarah would want to know what was wrong, so Sonic hesitantly told the girl. When he finished, Sarah was looking up at the sky.

"Um, Sarah? Did you listen to a word I said?" Sonic asked her, but didn't get an answer right away.

"Sorry, I was thinking about your problem." she finally responded, kicking at the ground lightly. "I'm not sure that it can be fixed in words alone Sonic. She seemed REALLY upset when she came by. But honestly what you said wasn't that bad."

"Sooo.... _CAN YOU HELP ME_?" Sonic asked her slowly to make sure she understood. Sarah could often be hard to converse with, which made her even more confusing. But unfortunately, Sarah was looking up at the sky and smiling, which turned to giggling, which proceeded to teared laughter. Sonic looked at her as if she were crazy (wow, wonder where he got _THAT_ idea!) and waited for her to calm down. She looked up at him and smiled again.

"Sonic, if I could help _YOU_ with _YOUR_ problem, then I could get a date with Jonah!" she said still smiling. Sonic couldn't help but agree, but that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Tails suggested her, not the best idea at the moment. Suddenly, Sarah's ears twitched and perked up.

"Hey, could I make a suggestion?" she asked, and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned forward and she whispered something in his small ear.

"That's not that bad of an idea! Amy would cheer up in an instant! But..." he trailed off. Sarah motion once more, and once more she whispered.

"But I don't know that-" Sonic started, but Sarah interupted him. "I think I can help you there." she stood up and took him into the house, up into her room, and locked the door tightly, in case Amy came back.

**Ok, that was chapter two of my gift story. Sorry if it's lame, but it was all I could think of for a SonAmy. It came to me when I was listening to music, and I thought it was a pretty good idea! Ok, explaining time. First off, Sarah the Hedgehog is my character, she's the only thing I own in this whole story, so far that is! And that thing that Tails asked Sonic if he did? What was THAT all about? Well, that was something completely random my older brother said to me yesterday, and it totally freaked me out! He just punched me, and all that came into being! Talk about scary! ANYWHO! I HOPE you liked my story so far, please review and tell me what you think! And remember, I'm not good at long chapters or patience! Until....whenever I get around to it!**


	3. The Plan

**Ok, here's the third chapter of my very first SonAmy story. Thank you to all the people who read and liked this story, and even to those who hated it for checking it out! Now, I will only have one or two more chapters after this one, so please enjoy! Thanks! =3**

Sonic knew that Sarah was a bit off, but she had her moments! The plan was perfect! Now if only Sonic knew where Amy was going to be, it would be the best plan ever. Sarah had an answer to that too, which surprised Sonic a bit.

"She usually hangs out at Club Rouge at night, that's why I'm either alone or out in the evenings!" Sarah informed him. Now it would be indestructable, if he only had something to give her along with it. Sonic and Sarah were thinking the exact same thing. They both snapped their fingers and said "GOT IT!" then laughed. Now he set out to get the perfect gift to go along with his perfect plan. He only hoped that Amy still went to Club Rouge tonight! But Sarah told Sonic that she would be sure to force her if she didn't want to go on her own. Using supersonic speed, Sonic rushed to the mall that he knew Amy often went to look at things she really wanted. The blue hedgehog ran into the store that Amy stopped at the most, and began browsing. He found it.

"Yes, I'd like that one all the way on the right, please." he told the man at the counter, who put it in a soft blue velvet box.

"It's a beauty, that one, isn't it Mr. Sonic?" the man asked, and Sonic nodded absently. He was thinking ahead to the wonderful night tonight would be.

~ Meanwhile, back at the house of Amy Rose ~

"So Mom, are you going to Club Rouge tonight? Sarah asked the slightly older hedgehog.

"I don't think so Sarah, I'm just not feeling up to it." Amy replied sadly, which startled Sarah. This couldn't be right!

"But Mom, I wanted to go tonight! PLEASE!" Sarah got down on her knees and begged. Amy couldn't help but laugh at Sarah's pathetic position. But the laughter quickly died, and a frown replaced it. Sarah got up and crossed her arms stubbornly, how should she convince the downhearted hedgehog?

"Rouge told me that tonight is gonna be a great night, and you could use some cheering up. Come on, please Mom?" Sarah asked again. And after a few moments time, Amy replied hesitantly.

"I saw Sonic here earlier, what was he doing?" she wondered. Sarah wasn't sure what to say, so she invented something untrue, also known as lying slightly.

"Oh! Um, he just asked me.....if I knew where....Tails was!" she invented off the top of her mind.

"Oh...I knew he would be here to apologize to me..." Amy seemed even more depressed. She was like a living raincloud, and it was starting to spread.

"Please don't be so sad Mama, I don't like it when your sad! It makes my emotions even more unsteady!" Sarah said with tears in her eyes. Amy didn't want to Sarah to get out of control again, so she tried her best to cheer up. But it was hard, she really wanted to see Sonic again. She began to wonder where he was and what he was doing...

~ Tails' house again ~

"So what did you call us all here for Sonic? Knuckles asked grumpily. He was joined in confusion by not only Tails, but Shadow, Cream, Vanilla, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rouge, and even Eggman, who had become stable a year before.

"Well, I wanted to tell you all something. Something about Amy." he began, but Cream interrupted.

"What's wrong with Amy Mr. Sonic?" she cried out in concern for her friend.

"Well, I made a mistake and she got upset, but I think I know how to cheer her up." he told them all what he was planning to do and they shouted their agreement and excitement.

"Sounds like a good idea Faker." Shadow replied softly. It was no secret that Shadow used to have a crush on Amy, but he was over it now.

"Thanks Shadow, but Sarah thought of most of it." he couldn't take all the credit for this wonderful plan. "OH! She and Amy should be getting ready soon!" and ran out the door to get ready and remember the plan thoroughly.

~ Amy's house ~

"Are you sure we should go out tonight Sarah?" Amy asked without much care.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Sarah said firmly. They both dressed in Club Rouge material. Strangely, Sarah looked like a blue version of Amy, and they both looked indescribably beautiful. With one last look in the mirror, they headed out the door and to the Club. Sonic and friends did the same, all heading to the same place.

**Well, that was it for this chapter. It may be obvious to some what will happen, but you'll all have to wait until the next chapter comes out to find out if you're right! And I'm certain that the next chapter will be the longest one of the story, or maybe the one after it might be longer, I don't know yet. But anyway, thanks for staying with me, and as you can see, Amy's missing Sonic already! AHA! So far so good, huh? Tell me what you think! Good night! It's night time right now BTW! =3**


	4. Now You're Back!

**Ok, this is it, where it all comes together! The final chapter of this story, and maybe the title tells it all, but it's a special chapter. Please enjoy! Ok, here we go! On with it!**

It was almost time, and Amy and Sarah had just arrived. Sonic was due in ten minutes, plenty of time to rehearse one more time? Amy looked around for most of the time, while Sarah checked her watch every 30 seconds. It was almost time when Sonic realized he couldn't do it! What with all those people watching!? No, he HAD to do this, for Amy. Amy, the name struck him. Amy Rose, the only girl he really loved. Yes, he COULD do it! It was that time that he heard his name.

"And next up is a VERY special guest, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the announcer, well...announced! Amy's head perked up at the sound of this name, and she turned to Sarah to beg for them to leave. But Sarah was gone, she had run off to make sure Sonic was OK. Sarah poked her head around the corner and saw Sonic checking his pocket one last time.

"Sonic, didn't you hear him? You're on!" she whispered excitedly. This was going to be good. Sonic took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, while Sarah ran back to the table with Amy. She glared at Sarah angerily.

"Sarah! Why did you bring me here?! You KNEW Sonic was going to be here! That's it, we're leaving!" the pink hedgehog growled and stood up, prepared to leave. In a desperate attempt to keep her here, Sarah grabbed one of the short sleeves of Amy's dress, and it ripped in half. Amy gasped and stared at Sarah with even more anger.

"SARAH! Why did you DO that!? she tried to keep her voice down, but was attracting attention. But just as she was about to drag the younger hedgehog out of the club, Amy heard Sonic's voice and looked up onto the stage.

"I'd like to thank ALL of my friends for coming tonight, and want to say something before I perform. I want you all to know that I recently lost my temper a little bit with someone I care about." he began, as Amy looked around and gasped again. All of their friends were there, looking up at Sonic.

"Her name is Amy Rose, and she's right there." he started again, pointing at Amy and Sarah's table, then said "I wish to dedicate THIS one song to her, in hope it will make up for the terrible thing I said to her." then smiled softly at Amy. Just then, a beat began, and Sonic started singing along with it in perfect tune:

_Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Amy it will break apart  
It won't heal it never fades away  
I will think about you every day_

_Are you ready? Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy now you're gone_

_Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_It this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Amy it will break apart  
It won't heal it never fades away  
I will think about you every day_

And then the music faded to an end, and everyone clapped and cheered. But Amy sat there stunned while Sarah smiled at her.

"Uh, Mom? I think you're wanted upstage." she giggled, and guided Amy up there. Amy still could speak, and Sonic also smiled at her. Then Amy threw her arms around Sonic. This time, Sonic didn't resist. In fact, he returned the hug.

"You DO care! You really DO care!" Amy cried, and Sonic put his arms on her shoulders. Everyone was still watching, and was waiting for what they knew would come. It was only a matter of time before...

"Yes, I do. Amy, I love you, with all of my heart. And I have something to ask you, something important." and with that, Sonic got down on one knee, pulled out the small, navy blue, velvet box from his pocket, and said "Amy Rose, will you marry me?

Amy once again threw her arms around Sonic, but this time tears were in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will! It's all I've ever wanted, Sonic!" she said tearfully. Even the crowd was getting a bit too happy, tears of joy glistened everywhere. But Sarah was on the verge of breaking down. All she had wanted in her eight years of living with Amy was to have someone to call Dad. Now she had someone. She looked back up to the stage and smiled through her tears. Amy pulled away from the hug and kissed Sonic with much love. The whole crowd said 'Awwww!' and cheered. It was unbelieveable how much could change in such a short time.

**Well, that's it. Now some stuff to say about it. First off, I DO NOT own the song Now You're Gone, it is by Basshunter. Second, I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything like that, I only own Sarah the Hedgehog, and my little brother owns Jonah the Hedgehog, mentioned in chapter two! Third, when it says 'Without my Amy it will break apart' that was originally 'Without my Anna it will break apart' but I changed it so it would be even MORE fitting! I might make another story that has the wedding and after that. Anyway, please tell me what you think and thank you for reading! Goodbye for now! :3**


End file.
